This story is hopefully better than it sounds
by Skylar Pederson
Summary: This is a story about stuff at Hogwarts when Harry's kids are at Hogwarts. I added my OC's too, and its mainly centered around my OC's. And yes, I suck at summaries. i dont know what to call it, so suggestions please.
1. Chapter 1

"I know! Ravenclaw!" cried the Sorting Hat. The table second from the left clapped and cheeredloudly. I joined the Ravenclaw table and sat down across from a small girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Cecelia Moore. I'm a first year too." she said. "Hi, I'm Minerva Rivers. I didn't see you get sorted, though." I replied. "Yes, I got sorted early, because my parents had to go see my sister, Charlotte, in Romania. She studies hippogriffs there. Headmistress Greengrass let me come and stay in the dormitories until term started." said Cecelia. "Oh. You probably know loads of magic already." I sighed. "No, not really, I have only seen magic being used. I guess we have lots to learn, then. I've heard that the classes are really tough, but I can't wait to start Transfiguration. Our school books are really interesting, though. I read them all already. I love to read." replied Cecelia. I thought that Cecelia was way ahead of me, but I didn't say so. I didn't want to look like I was complaining. The Sorting was almost through. When _Celestina Volgmor _became a Hufflepuff, Professor Goldstein, the deputy Headmistress, took the Sorting Hat and it's stool away. Professor Greengrass stood up. "Before we begin our feast, I would like to welcome our new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Silvanus." At this point, a man in is mid 30's stood up and acknowledged the applause. "He is replacing our former professor, Professor Hagrid, who will remain the gamekeeper of the castle." A huge man stood up and almost knocked the Head Table over. "Also I am to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and so is the corridor on the third floor, as it is still home to Fluffy." Professor Greengrass continued. "Who or what is Fluffy?" I asked. "Fluffy is a three-headed dog that Hagrid owns. My dad got past him once. He said it was easy, you just play him some music and he falls asleep." replied a dark haired boy. "I'm James Potter, by the way. And you are?" he said. "I'm Minerva Rivers, and this is Cecelia Moore." I replied. "I know who you are! You are one of Harry Potter's sons! Your younger brother is in Gryffindor, right?" asked Cecelia. "Yeah, my dad is Harry Potter. And yes my brother's in Gryffindor. I have a sister, too. I expect she will be in Gryffindor, too. I got put in Ravenclaw, though, because the Sorting Hat said I was-" replied James. He suddenly stopped, like he thought he had said to much. Cecilia smiled and said something that I didn't hear due to the fact that a cute guy from the Gryffindor table smiled at me, and I just know I blushed. I looked away and Cecilia smirked at me. I hide a smile and just darted my eyes back and forth from her and James. She blushed. Now it was my turn to smirk. "Now the prefects will take the first years to their dormitories." said Professor Greengrass said. "Good-night to all!"

The Ravenclaw prefect that guided the first years was Ava Finch. She led the Ravenclaws up to the fifth floor, and waited in front of the eagle shaped knocker on the door. To all the first-years' surprise, the door knocker started talking. "An iron horse with a flaxen faster the horse runs, the shorter his tail becomes. What is it?" asked the Eagle. "A needle and thread." replied Ava. The door swung open. "The knocker asks you a question, and you have to answer it to gain entry. If you can't then you have to wait until someone who can solve it comes. But as you are all Ravenclaws, I'm sure it won't be a problem." Ava explained. James, Cecilia and I exchanged a glance. Our common room was so cool! Ava led the first years into the big room decorated in blue. "This is the common room. Ravenclaws hang out here and do their homework and stuff. The girls' dormitories are upstairs to your left. Boys, the same on your right. Your things have already been brought up." Ava said. "Good night." She lead the girl's up to the girls' dormitories, leaving the boys to go up to their own beds. My trunk and cat were sitting on her bed, the latter purring at the sight of me. I greeted her ginger tabby, whom I had appropriately named Flame. Cecilia saw him, and petted him. "I have a cat, too. Her name is Gwendolyn. I call her Gwenie, for short. Gwenie, come here please." said Cecilia. A small, silvery-blue, tortoiseshell cat came over to the girls and Flame. "Aw, she is so cute. And so pretty!" I exclaimed. Gwendolyn purred and rubbed her head against my hand. "But, we should probably go to bed now." said Cecilia. "Good night." "Night." I replied.

The next day, the whole school went down to the the Great Hall for breakfast. There was everything you could ever imagine for breakfast; sausage, cauldron cakes, bangers and mash, bacon, and much, much more! I munch on some bacon while I sit with Cecilia and discuss our schedules. "I have D.A.D.A and then Potions, Herbology, H.o.A, Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy." I said. "Hmm." said Cecilia. "Well, we have Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology together. That's good!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the whole school went down to the the Great Hall for breakfast. There was everything you could ever imagine for breakfast; sausage, cauldron cakes, bangers and mash, bacon, and much, much more! I munched on some bacon while I sit with Cecilia and discussed our schedules. "I have D.A.D.A and then Potions, Herbology, H.o.A, Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy." I said. "Hmm." said Cecilia. "Well, we have Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology together. That's good!"


End file.
